mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Horuss Zahhak
For the post-Scratch version of this character, see E%ecutor Darkleer / The Expatri8. Horuss Zahhak is the Page of Void and Equius' dancestor. Horuss comes from "Horus", the Egyptian god of the sky, war, and hunting. Horus is the god of many things, and this may be a reference to Horuss being a " troll Renaissance man". Horus was also conceived by the use of a golden phallus, which may be a reference to the Zahhaks' phallic associations. Incidentally, Horuss also sounds like "horse". Biography Upon exiting the meteor back into the dreambubble as Meenah a small "scene" (Aranea's Exposition) gives more information about some of the post-scratch "ancestors": "The Page of Void was a self taught master of mechanics, an avid patron of the fine arts, a passionate body builder, archer, ambrosia collector and steamwright. A poet, a scholar, a warrior, a lover, he was all that his caste demanded and more. A true troll Renaissance man. His name means "He Who Stalks With Musclebeasts". But all of his proficiencies were hard won, built from the blank slate as his aspect would imply, advancing at the slow pace his class would as well. Yet in spite of all he worked to make something of himself, he amounted to very little. Responsible for neither great feats of heroism nor acts of villainy, he was just another game piece to be moved about the board. The aspect ruling his life would always conspire to dampen his relevance." Personality and Traits Horuss is polite and mindful of cursing, much like his dancestor. However he also tends to unsettle those around him with his odd interests and tendencies. One notable difference between Equius and Horuss is that the pre-scratch Zahhak has shown that he is capable of change, finding solace in a new moirallegiance with Meulin-- something that he would otherwise not even dreamt of doing. He has also taken it upon himself to try and be more optimistic, and seems more willing to please people and talk openly about his feelings. Though, he also has the bad habit of talking over others, with Rufioh often unable to get a word in edgewise. This is a stark contrast with Equius, who seemed to talk little throughout the story prior to his death. Relationships Horuss is in a relationship with Rufioh, Tavros' dancestor; unfortunately, it seems as though the relationship is at an end. The connection between Damara (Aradia's dancestor) and Horuss is obscured at the moment, but Damara is said to have constantly warned Rufioh of the failings in their Quadrant. At the moment, Horuss is unaware of the coming break-up. Damara also offers to kill Horuss 'again', implying she has killed him before. Trivia *He is one of the few A1 trolls whose name was not suggested in the name suggestion box for their descendant. It could have been derived from Horace, suggested by Varinn. *Part of his typing quirk is to prefix his sentences with an emoticon for a penis, which he claims is a horse's, or "Hoofbeast's", face, or his own goggle-smiling face. Both Meenah and Rufioh are shown to be visually disturbed by this, albeit confused as to what the symbol actually represents. *In Hussie's exposition to Damara, the selection menu misspells his name as "Horrus". *The fact that he is Meulin's moirail mirrors the quadrant that their Alternian descendants were in. *His fascination with musclebeasts and belief that he is, himself, a horse could be related to the concept of "otherkin" and furries. Or specifically, Therians. *In reference to his horse theme his hair is styled into a ponytail. *His title, as the "Page of Void", is part of a progression. Whereas the pre-Scratch titles are , , , and , the post-Scratch Titles are , , , and . Category:Trolls Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies